casuistryfandomcom-20200214-history
Annika Cristiano
''"Yes I love it beach. It's like...you're at the edge of the world and the waves have come and washed everything away, leaving a whole new you." '' — Annika Cristiano (to Jerald Sneed) in the winter of 2022 ("all snowed in", England) Annika "Nicki" Elladora Cristiano is a seventeen year old, half-blood witch, who transferred to Hogwarts in her third year and was sorted into Ravenclaw. She is the eldest daughter of Carlos and Vittoria Cristiano and elder sister to Annabelle Cristiano. Biography Early Life Nicki was born in a small village on the outskirts of Rome to a set of newlyweds. Her mother was a muggleborn, upper middle class witch from England, and her father was an elite pureblood Cristiano. She grew up in the same town, mingling with some of the muggle neighbors, and spending most of her time with her sister and elder cousin Fiona who visited often. But her family's happiness was short lived, because when she was 9 years old (circa. 2015) her father was murdered. No culprit was ever found and fearing the safety of her two girls, Vittoria Cristiano fled with them to England, where they moved into an ancestral muggle mansion. Nicki spent her early years home schooling with her mother, but when her mother realized she needed a school and would be equally safe there, she was enrolled in Hogwarts for her third year. Education at Hogwarts Third - Fifth Year Annika started her education at Hogwarts during her third year. Her Sorting was something that shocked her though, because the Hat seemed like it would put her in Slytherin, but relented and found it fitting to place her in Ravenclaw instead. She didn't make many friends most of her first year, except for talking to a few classmates. However, she did befriend a Slytherin boy, a year ahead of her, named Kale Lestrange, whom she trusted more than others. For the next two years, she spent all of her energy and time in working on grades and staying ahead of class. It wasn't unnatural to find her sitting separately from her class mates and finishing homework or answering a lot of questions in class. She was a bookworm and she didn't mind it one bit. Sixth Year It was in her sixth year that she started loosening up a bit and going to parties and spending weekends outside of her common room. She started going to Hogsmeade more often, experimented with alcohol a bit and got a little more intimate with boys her age. However, towards the beginning of her sixth year, she slept with her best friend Kale, whom she'd been harboring a crush on for quite some time. When their friendship fell apart after that, she resumed her old routine of spending time alone, drowning her sorrows in studies and alcohol during weekends. She started sleeping around with boys, paid little attention to others feelings and became more cynical and calculated, less naive than she was. During her last term in school, she was admitted in the hospital for over a month because she contracted Dragon Pox. However, she was sent home after a clean bill of health during the summer. Seventh Year Annika started her seventh year be reconciling her friendship with Kale, and spending her seventeenth birthday with him. They attended a muggle party together, and got a little wasted. However, it was interrupted by a police raid and both of them made a narrow escape and she went back home. For most of the summer, she hung around London, avoiding her mother who fawned over Annabelle. It wasn't until the end of summer, after she'd spent some time with her cousin, Fiona, and some of her family friends, the Angleseys, that she was informed of a new transfer student, whom she was to help settle in. She quickly befriended the new girl, Ade Lamoureux, and is now close friends with her. She's spent most of her seventh year studying for the NEWTs, avoiding her sister and coming to terms with her unrequited feelings for Kale. Physical Appearance Annika is a slender girl, who's Italian heritage is clear from her appearance. She has a tanned, almost olive glow, with sparkling blue eyes, framed with reading glasses when she's studying. She is five feet, six inches tall, with a slim waist and a modest bustline. Her hair is dark, thick and her whole life she kept it long, until the summer before seventh year. It is now cut short, and sits in cute curls until her chin. She has a scar on her elbow, since she was a child and doesn't attempt to usually cover it since it's faded. Her ears are double pierced, and she has a tattoo of a dragonfly on her ankle. Her clothes are usually high end and chic, and she doesn't believe in showing skin a lot. Personality and Traits Annika is what most people would call a loner. She doesn't have many friends, only people she knows and people who know her, because she doesn't trust people easily. She can often come off as snobby, selfish and shallow because she despite being raised as a polite lady, she doesn't care much for emotions of others. She is extremely loyal and believes in family first. For her "blood is thicker than water". Her mind is an intricate maze, especially after the trauma it undewent when her father died, and she's become an introvert of sorts. She doesn't spend a lot of time doing things to please or amuse herself, or to have fun. She has goals, which she works towards and once acheived, she moves to the next on her to do list. She doesn't have a lot of patience, can be a little rude and slightly straightforward and is often sarcastic. Relationships Family Annika is the eldest sibling in her household, and the middle child among the first cousins. She adores her little sister Annabelle, and is protective of her, akin to how she's protective of her cousin Fiona, whom she sees as an elder sister. She respects her family a lot, especially her uncle whom she sees as a second father and her mother, despite being a little too attached to her, is an object of her affections. She loves her family, cannot stand any comment against them and will do anything to protect them in time of need. She grew up in a household where her father's side of the family were rich, old money purebloods and her mother came from a well known muggle family, where name was inherited and not given away. Adélaïde Lamoureux Ade, a French class mate who is in her house and who tranferred to Hogwarts recently, is one of Nicki's closest friends and one of the few people she trusts the most. She's always looking out for her and teaching her things for her own benefit and considers her as the closest thing to a friend she'll ever get. She can easily relate to the personality of being stand-off ish and shares a lot of common interests with her. It isn't surprising to see these two hanging around together between classes and doing their own thing, lost in their own world. Kale Lestrange Kale Lestrange is/was her best friend, and is also the love of her life. Nicki spent most of her years harboring a little girl crush on him, but it was only in sixth year that these feelings grew into adoraton, attraction and love. She trusts him more than anybody in this world and despite the fact that she slept with him in sixth year, she tries not to feel heartbroken over how smitten he is with some other girl. Her feelings for him are deep rooted and she doesn't think she can ever fall in love again after how he broke her heart, even if he didn't mean to. Jethro Hunter/The Angleseys The Angleseys are an old family, who have known the Cristianos for a long time. Nicki was acquanted with them for the past few years but it was only towards the end of her sixth year that she has spent more time around them. She thinks of them as an extended family whom she owes spending time with for her father's sake. Jerald Sneed Jerald Sneed is her classmate, a Gryffindor and for a long time he was only a boy whom she found rude and slightly bonkers. In their seventh year, they met in a village in England and spent most of the evening together, with playful banter and harmless flirting, until they took things to another physical level. She thinks she has a crush on him, and finds him amusing and attractive, but her feelings are torn in different directions, given how she doesn't usually get attached to the objects of her attention. Fun Facts * She is horrible at Charms and wishes she could get rid of it * She is almost OCD about hygiene * She has a barn owl named Cheri which her father gave her when she was eight years old. * She doesn't value money since both the sides of her family are extremely rich Category:Played By Brooke Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Ravenclaws Category:Half-Bloods Category:2006 Births Category:English individuals Category:Italian individuals Category:Females Category:Seventh Years